The Best Of the Best
by XTuRn-Up-ThE-mUsIcX
Summary: Rachel is always the best at everything but not at reaping.When she finds out that the Devil's employee of the month is Sam Oliver she goes out to destroy him and his platform with her charm,wit,sarcasm and the fact that she's a girl.Will she get her way?


**This is my new story a first for Reaper. Please dont be harsh. Tell me if you like it or hate it in your reivews.**

**All you reaper watchers and readers please review :) :) :) :)**

**The best of the best**

"So that's Sam Oliver." I said looking at the guy up and down. I had specifically come to the work bench to find him. The Devil had told me that he was his best reaper and I had to change that.

Who am I you ask you?

Rachel Nicolson. Sure I'm new to the whole Devil thing but he showed me some thing he didn't show any other reaper which is the other reapers that are around around. And that reaper would be Sam Oliver.

"Now Rachel, you know that even though he may be my favorite you could change it. Go up to him and introduce yourself and see what he does." The Devil told me, he was standing right beside me obviously.

Then when I turned around he had vanished.

"Hi, may I help you?" A brunette girl with a dashing smile asked me.

"Um, no you can't." I replied walking away from her and going down the other aisle.

Andie watched the girl in surprise as she walked off and then looked down the aisle to what she had been looking at and then saw Sam, Ben and Sock.

She shook her head and then headed for the boys herself.

"Hey guys!" She said to them.

Sam looked up, "Oh hey Andie. What is up?" Sock asked punching his fist into her fist acting cool. Andie just laughed.

"Nothing much, what are you guys doing tonight?" She asked.

Sam looked at Ben and then at Sock.

"Uh, we have plans with our neighbors." He said, lying once again.

Even though they were really going to go to the neighbors for dinner then head out to catch that murderous soul they couldn't exactly tell Andie that.

"oh, well so do I." Andie replied thinking of her dinner with Sock's ex girlfriend but she didn't want to tell him that.

"What are you doing?" Sock asked to Andie's disappointment.

She had to think fast, "Going to dinner at my parents house." She replied and the guys nodded.

I watched her talk to Sam and those other guys for a few minutes before Sam looked to his left and saw me staring. I quickly turned and walked back up the aisle. The devil popped out of nowhere in front of me.

"What happened to the greeting?" He asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"I have a better idea so I wont look like a stalker." I replied grabbing the Help Wanted sign and going to the manager's office.

**The next day**

Sam walked into the work bench the next morning. He yawned because last night's soul catching didn't go as planned, the soul was still running loose somewhere.

"Damn, this muffin man soul is harder than it seemed." Ben complained coming into the back room sipping coffee with the two boys behind him.

"Who knew a guy that served poisonous muffins to his customers that he disliked would be so hard to catch." Sam agreed opening his locker and giving the vessel a good look. It was a sieve which you used for baking.

"How do we use that thing?" Sock asked and his answer was Sam and Ben shrugging.

"Good morning slaves." Ted said coming into the office where everybody had turned up at. It was the before work meeting which was a ritual.

"So fellow work bencher's before I start anything we have a new crew member joining us." Ted said. The guys looked up and saw a very pretty brunette with really blue eyes and a charming smile enter the office.

She wore skinny jeans and a black and red spaghetti top underneath her workbench apron. Her hair was down and curly and a ring was visible on her right ring finger. A necklace then sparkled from her neck and Sam noticed it had an R on it. She looked familiar to him somehow.

"This is Rachel. Rachel this is the rest of the peanut gallery. Join." He said showing her a seat which she reluctantly sat down in.  
"Leave now before you get sucked into the madness." Ben whispered in her ear. She turned around and laughed.

"So anyway…." Ted carried on with the meeting.

"I'm glad that's over with." Sock said going into his, Sam's and Ben's office where there lockers were.

"I've got to go start over there now, you guys need to also." He added and they left to go to aisle 13 which was boxes of chips and other food products.

That's when the new girl Rachel popped into the aisle and started to walk towards them.  
"Maybe if we act like we're in deep conversation she wont come over." Sam said suddenly and Ben and Sock looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, she is hot. Look at her. We are not chasing her away because you're scared of a girl." Sock said smiling openly at me.

**It's me again**

"Hey guys!" I said to them with a smile, "So, Ted said I must come and check on you guys and help you out and make sure you do the work." I said to them.  
"Rachel right?" Ben said putting his hand out to shake mine and I did so.

"I'm Ben, this is Sam and Sock."

"Sock? What kind of a name is that?"  
"Don't go dissing the name!"

"Okay."

"So are you guys always in like a lot of trouble? The way Ted was acting was like you guys needed body guards or something." I said with a laugh.

They ignored that question though.

"Weren't you here yesterday?" Sam suddenly remembered that I was the girl that was looking at them.  
"Yeah, I was meeting with Ted. We are conjoined managers of the store and I told him I'll sort you guys out if you're ever in trouble." I said with a sexy grin and Sam laughed nervously.

"Any way, so does that R on your neck lass stand for Rachel?" Sock asked.

"It's a really nice neck lass." He added.

"Thanks, and something like that." I said with a smile and a flick of my hair.

Sock grinned at the boys and they laughed.  
"Anyway, I'll leave you guys too it then. I'll come check on you later." I said turning around before walking away.

"Oh my god. Manager?" Ben said breathing out from being so nervous.

"We're lucky, so, so, lucky. I'm liking this job so much more today." Sock said grabbing a box and placing it on the shelf.

When I got back in my office the devil appeared.

'Well, Well, Well. I guess you were right, congratulations. Now your second task is for you to get the muffin man soul before he does." He said to me with a smirk on his face.

I frowned, "But I don't know anything about him?" I said but I shouldn't have said anything because that's when the devil and I vanished out of my office and into a bakery downtown.

"This was his hangout place. He used to cook muffins here in the back." The devil informed me.  
"Maybe you can figure out the rest"

"This soul sounds really lame, and a piece of cake to catch." I said with a smile.  
"He sure does like cake." He said vanishing but leaving me there in the bakery by myself.

This shouldn't be too hard right?

And I have to get it before Sam does so that should sort of set a goal.

I walked back to the work bench to continue my day and my spying on Sam. It wasn't really spying but you know what I mean.

**The next chapter is exciting so please review so i can put up the next chap :) 2 reviews is good :)**


End file.
